<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'homme extensible by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026912">L'homme extensible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beds, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Mocking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>« Et je suis forcé à partager un maigre lit d’une place et demi avec une couverture de caoutchouc ? »</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'homme extensible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>L’homme extensible</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>« Reed, mince alors, bouge ! » lui dit Susan, en lui donnant un coup de coude. Partager le lit avec un homme de caoutchouc présentait surement ses inconvénients. Spécialement quand l’homme en question à l’aube fuyait de son lit, comme un enfant qu’avait volé des bonbons.</p><p>« Pardon, Susie, ce n’est pas mon intention, mais mon corpos... bon, se détend quand je dors. »</p><p>Elle se fâcha, et se fit le visage rouge.</p><p>« Et je suis forcé à partager un maigre lit d’une place et demi avec une couverture de caoutchouc ? » elle siffla, en lui faisant regarder en bas.</p><p>« Allez, Susie, je fais quoi ? » il lui demanda, sur un ton plaintif et parfois balbutiant.</p><p>« Acheter un lit de deux places pourrait être un bon début. » elle ironisa, en le faisant rougir.</p><p>« Mais... mais à ce moment-là il serait évident pour tout le monde que... » il protesta, mais elle ne le laissa finir.</p><p>« Reed Richards, tout le monde sait qu’on est ensemble. De quoi tu t’inquiètes, alors ? » elle lui dit, à contrecœur, en le faisant soupirer, vaincu comme toujours.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Johnny passait distraitement devant la chambre de Reed. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Susie et lui arranger les draps et les couvertures sur le nouveau lit.</p><p>Il éclata de rire.</p><p>« Hey, mon ami, est-ce que tu avais plus d’espace dans le vieux ? » il s’en moqua, en clignant de l’œil à sa sœur. « Ou avez-vous consommé le matelas ? » il continua, sans arrêter de grimacer. Susan prit des airs flanchez, et se dirigea vers son frère.</p><p>« Va au diable, Jonathan ! » elle siffla.</p><p>« Ah ! Les joies d’avoir un corps que s’allonge sont infinités. » il put dire, après qu’ils le fermait la porte au nez.</p><p>« Ton frère c’est vraiment... »</p><p>« Je le sais. » Susan l’interrompit brusquement, en s’allonger dans le lit. « Bon, désormais nous l’avons acheté, que dirais-tu de commencer à l’utiliser ? » elle lui demanda, avec de l’air espiègle.</p><p>D’ailleurs, Johnny marquait un point.</p><p>Un corps extensible comportait <em>bien</em> des avantages.   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>